Propuesta
by Orihara Evelight Baskerville
Summary: y le besó la mejilla suavemente. Luego se fue, hasta que la silueta de su vestido se perdió entre el gris monocromo del día hacia el horizonte, y Ren Tao en un shock total, sólo pudo permanecer más congelado que los vidrios de los coches la mañana de ese día, mientras se tocaba la mejilla, donde no sólo lo había abofeteado una chica, sino que también lo había besado. RenxJeanne


Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Tragó duro, y respiró hondo, para luego soltar el aire, que dejó rastros de vapor, como si el dejar ir el aliento, fuera a llevarse la vergüenza y el nerviosismo. Hundió el rostro más en la bufanda amarilla, tratando de ocultar el sonrojo que cubría sus mejillas. Frunció el ceño, y dirigió su mirada felina color dorada a la derecha, donde se encontraba una muchacha de sedosos y largos cabellos de planta resplandeciente, como hilos de luna. Mantenía sus ojos carmesí bien abiertos, expresando curiosidad. ¿Qué se supone que debía decir? ¿Cómo rayos es que se propone matrimonio? ella le gustaba, lo sabía. Por alguna razón, hubiera querido un beso de ella y no de Smash. ¿Pero, gustar es suficiente para un matrimonio?, ¿no se necesita amor? la verdad no creía que sus padres se amaran en realidad... tenía recuerdo de haberse enamorado ya de alguien en el pasado, pero no podía pedirle matrimonio; los chicos no pueden tener hijos... sí, le había gustado un chico; además de eso, Yoh Asakura ya estaba comprometido. Normalmente, estaba orgulloso desde lo más profundo, de ser un shamán, y no un simple humano ignorante del mundo; sin embargo, habían situaciones como esta, en las que le gustaría ser no más de un muchacho normal, no fuera heredero de ninguna dinastía, que pudiera decirle a una chica "¿Saldrías conmigo?" y no "¿Te casarías conmigo?", porque su familia le exige descendencia.

Sentados en un parque de Tokio, donde las personas pasaban enfrente. Parejas compartiendo bufanda, personas solitarias que sólo iban a su trabajo. Ella miró arriba, y se encontró con un cielo de un gris denso y monocromo. Un copo de nieve le calló sobre la nariz, la piel de su rostro de porcelana, era casi tan blanca como el color del copo. Un viento gélido sopló, agitando el pelo violáceo del muchacho, y volando la larga cabellera de la doncella, atravesando el abrigo de Ren Tao, y Jeanne, sólo llevaba uno de sus encantadores vestidos que la hacían lucir igual a una princesa. El de ojos dorados miró como se mantenía quita, pero bajó la mirada, y sobre la esponjosa falda blanca, sus delgadas manos pálidas temblaban de frío.

—N-no s-sabía q-que los inviernos en Japón son tan fríos —se excusó. Ren soltó un suspiro, se quitó el abrigo negro y lo colocó bruscamente sobre esos hombros escuálidos. Ella lo volteó a ver, un sonrojo cubrió su inocente rostro, sus ojos carmín brillaron, y miró al Tao tan directo a la cara, que este enrojeció hasta las orejas y volteó con torpeza la cara, justo al lado contrario de donde se encontraba la Doncella de Hierro. Ella, igual de nerviosa, regresó la mirada al frente y bajó la cabeza, avergonzada, mientras abrazaba contra su cuerpo el abrigo. Estaba aún cálido, y tenía un aroma masculino muy peculiar, ¿era perfume? Parecía eso, mezclado con la esencia natural de la piel del chino. Seguramente, si Marco se enteraba de que le gustaba ese aroma, le daría un paro cardiaco.

—Gracias... —dijo con voz suave y dulce, pero débil, tan sólo un murmuro.

—Hmp... —fue la única y altanera respuesta que le dio, y en tan sólo aquél sonido pudo detectar un enorme orgullo. Soltó una risita y cubrió su boca con la mano delicadamente. Entonces lo miró, y vio, como abajo de la chaqueta, se moría de de frío.

Los árboles, al pasto todo estaba lleno de una capa blanca.

—¿N-no tienes frío?

—No. —respondió cortante y tajante. Ella suspiró con resignación. Era el mismo muchacho testarudo, insolente, arrogante y orgulloso que recordaba del Shaman fight. Había ido a Japón a saludar a Yoh Asakura, y Ren Tao le había gritado algo bastante incoherente, como: "Tú, yo, parque, a las 4. Tengo algo importante que decirte"

—¿Qué era lo que deseabas decirme, Ren? —volvió a repetir el proceso del inicio. Tragó saliva, respiró hondo, hundió el rostro en la bufanda con un tono carmín como gis difuminado sobre las mejillas, entonces soltó el aire, y puso una expresión muy seria, se acercó a la muchacha y la miró de frente. Tomó su mano, la besó con caballerosidad, y viéndola directo a los ojos de nuevo, pronuncia con elegancia felina en su voz que poseía dejes de superioridad y arrogancia, estas palabras:

—Nunca te agradecí por revivirme aquella vez... —el corazón de Jeanne latió con tanta fuerza, que creyó que se saldría de su pecho, con el cuerpo tembloroso, que parecía estar a punto de derrumbarse ahí mismo, com una extraña sensación eléctrica recorriéndole de la punta de los dedos del pie, hasta el último cabello plateado de su cabeza.

—Estoy en duda contigo. Así que, te concederé el privilegio de casarte conmigo, y darme un heredero para la dinastía Tao como agradecimiento... —¿acaso Ren Tao lucía seductor? ¡Pero qué indignos pensamientos cruzaban por su santa e inocente mente de Doncella!

—¿E-eh...? —fue el único sonido que atinó a hacer, mientras un sonrojo cubría su rostro como nunca jamás lo había hecho, mientras Ren Tao colocaba una brillante sortija en su fino y pálido dedo angular.

—Lo sé, luce cara... es carísima -sonrió el muchacho de lado con soberbia. Entonces la muchacha, ofendida por esa propuesta tan poco cordial, le soltó tremenda bofetada que le dejó la mejilla roja al cabello de púa. Se levantó muy molesta, le dio la espalda, y apretó los puños. Luego lo miró disimuladamente bufar mientras se sobaba la mejilla y soltó una risita, entonces se llevó la mano del anillo al pecho, y lo puso justo donde su corazón, que no paraba de latir como nunca.

—Pff… mujeres, ¡quién las entiende! —exclamó con una mueca de profundo fastidio —Vale, te enojaste. ¿Pero aceptas o no, Doncella de hierro?

—Está bien. Pero intentémoslo mañana, y di algo menos egoísta, por favor —dijo sonriendo con dulzura mientras le tomaba las manos, colocaba en su palma la sortija, y cerraba los dedos del muchacho envolviendo sus manos con las propias—Nos vemos mañana…

—Como quieras… —entonces, ella se acercó, y le besó la mejilla suavemente. Luego se fue, a pasos elegantes, hasta que la silueta de su vestido se perdió entre el gris monocromo del día hacia el horizonte, y Ren Tao en un shock total, sólo pudo permanecer más congelado que los vidrios de los coches la mañana de ese día, mientras se tocaba la mejilla, donde no sólo lo había abofeteado una chica, sino que también lo había besado.


End file.
